The popularity of portable computers has risen dramatically during recent years. They may be compact but are equipped with almost the same facilities as regular desktop computers. Hence heat the dissipation space has to be reduced, which in turn also reduces dispersion which is generally not as efficient as desktop computers. Usage over a short period of time might not result in overheating; however prolonged use on a fixed spot with no way for thermal energy to effectively escape can cause the computer to shutdown (self protection). Frequent occurrence shortens the service life of a portable computer.
ROC patent publication No. 562177 entitled “Heat dissipation base dock for portable computers” discloses a technique which uses an aluminum plate with good conducting properties. The aluminum plate has a front end bent downwards to form an inclined angle for the plate surface so that a heat dissipation space is formed thereunder. The plate surface has heat dissipation vents. A fan is located thereunder so that when the portable computer is rested on the aluminum plate for use, the aluminum plate absorbs heat, and the fan generates cool air to carry away the thermal energy to achieve heat dissipation. While providing a means for heat dissipation in the portable computer, the aluminum plate is too bulky and inconvenient to carry. It also cannot be connected to other electronic equipment. There is still room for improvement.